


#OCKISS20 Challenge Day 7 - End

by gutterpupper



Series: #OCKISS20 Challenge [7]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Best Friends, Friendship, Gen, Heartbreak, Hurt/Comfort, Support
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:02:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22772221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gutterpupper/pseuds/gutterpupper
Summary: Lissie hates unexplained endings. Finn hates them more.
Series: #OCKISS20 Challenge [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1629829





	#OCKISS20 Challenge Day 7 - End

**Author's Note:**

> This is day seven of a collection of short ficlets as part of the [#OCKISS20](https://ockissweek.tumblr.com) challenge on Tumblr. In this one, the prompt was "End". It wasn't meant to be a sad one but it went that way.

“So that’s it? The end?” 

“Well yeah? What did you expect?” 

The girl sat with her arms crossed, slightly irritated expression paneling her features, sinking into the chair. She didn’t understand why it was the end, which made her feel so angry in the first place. 

“After all this time, all that waiting, I- what was the point?”

The boy sitting next to her tried to comfort her. Tried being the optimal word here. “I’m sorry, Lis,” he says. “I know it sucks but there’s nothing we can do.”

“Finn, this has been going on for five years. And it feels like it’s just so rushed.”

“I agree with that actually.”

“I mean, why kill off half the cast like that?”

“Dramatical ending?”

She scoffed as she pushed herself up of the couch and reached for the remote, turning off the credit sequence. “That was really disappointing.”

“I told you that you wouldn’t like it. As soon as I saw it the other day I knew you’d be mad. I wasn’t really impressed either honestly. It kinda blows that it wasn’t given an ending it deserves.”

She knew there was no point arguing about it. She stretched as looked over at the time. It was later than she expected. “I should probably get going.”

There was a solemn acceptance from Finn as he stood and started to pick up the empty cans of soda and wrappers from the table. He didn’t say anything but she knew he was trying to hold it together. His parents were away for the week, his brother on night shift and his sister staying with friends. IT was just Finn in the house, dealing with a broken heart.

Lissie followed her friend as he made his way through to the kitchen, dumping the trash in the bin before he stopped dead. “I hate endings,” he said quietly. “Especially ones that don’t make sense.” He was tearing at the seams and she could see that the hurt was creeping back into him, his voice almost cracking.

“Do you want me to stay?”

She saw Finn pinch the bridge of his nose and suck in a shaky breath. “You don’t have to,” he said, prompting her to approach him and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him into a tight hug.

“I’m so sorry Finnie.”

“I just don’t get it. We said we could work it out with her going to another college. We talked about this. But she-she-“ The words turned into a sob as tears ran down his cheeks, spilling freely after being held back for so long.

She said nothing. She held him in the hug, feeling silent support to let her best friend cry through his pain was better than trying to justify something she had no control over. She gave him a soft kiss on the side of the head, running a hand through his hair to brush t away from his face as he attempted to pull himself back from crying.

“I’ll stay. I’ll stay and we’ll get you through this. I promise.”


End file.
